1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a water recovery system and, more particularly, to an apparatus and method for transforming the water vapor present in the atmosphere into water fit for human consumption, although the invention may be utilized by industrial facilities which require water for operation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Several types of systems are available which are capable of turning atmospheric humidity into liquid water. Such systems are commonly referred to as dehumidification systems. A common type passes air through a coil which is cooled below the dew point of the outside air. Such systems presently suffer from the disadvantage that they require large amounts of energy which make them commercially impracticable.
Such water recovery systems, if they were economically feasible, would be of great advantage in areas of the world where there is sparce rainfall, although appreciable relative humidity. For example, in a desert area adjacent to an ocean, the relative humidity may be significant during most of the year, but the amount of rainfall received would be small. The advantages of a device which is capable of transforming the relative humidity of the atmosphere into water which is both suitable for consumption by humans and commercial purposes are easily seen. Also, a system which could be adapted for individual homes and commercial establishments would be highly desirable.
Present systems such as desalinization systems suffer from the disadvantages that they require that piping be installed to carry salt water to the facility and require large amounts of energy to operate which make them economically unfeasible in many instances.
What is presently needed is a system which will overcome the disadvantages present in the prior art.